


God Is a Luthor

by Aspidities



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex has to watch her sister get a lapdance, Excessive Pining, F/F, Fingering, Game Night, Grinding, Kara is oblivious, Lapdance, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Mutual Lust, Oral Sex, Sam is a lil shit, Strap-Ons, Too much Ariana Grande, Tumblr is to blame for this, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidities/pseuds/Aspidities
Summary: You don’t ever want to play Truth or Dare with Lena Luthor.





	God Is a Luthor

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! You can blame @smutaboutyou for this one, and should go yell at them for it. They’re writing the sequel, too, fyi. ;)

Kara was beginning to really, _really_ hate sleepover night.

This is a new affliction. She’s never hated sleepovers before. In school, it was harmless fun, complete with bad movies, pillow fights, and too much pizza. Other than a small fire created by an attempt at a seance—Alex and her friends had been watching _The Craft_ all night—there was no risk, and certainly no frustration.

Not like it was now.

Lena bundled a pile of pillows and blankets into Kara’s arms at exactly 7pm, topping it off with a pizza box and a dangerously-full Chinese takeout container. “Sleepover night!” She sang.

“Sleepover night!” Kara agreed, desperately nodding her head like a puppet on a string. _Up-down, up-down….oh Rao she’s wearing my sweatshirt again, and that neck just_ **gapes** _….Stop staring, she’s looking._

“Ah...um...how was work?”

“Oh, you know.” Lena flapped her hands dismissively, and set about pulling plates from Kara’s cupboards with familiar ease.“Same old problems. I don’t want to talk about it.”

_She’s having trouble with James. I can tell._

That shouldn’t send a bolt of satisfaction down her spine, but it does. She likes James, yes, although not as much as she _used_ to like him, for sure, and she thinks he could make Lena happy—if he’d try harder—but the thought of the two of them together sometimes just makes her fists clench. She can tolerate the idea of someone else making Lena happy, but the idea of her and him together in bed….

At first, it was erotic. One night, late in her room, she allowed herself to picture it. It was a nice image, for sure. Lena’s pale skin contrasted against his, and James had a great body so imagining them entwined was…pleasant enough. But then, when her thoughts turned to the act itself—Lena arching and moaning for _James,_ James and _not_ Kara...It always ended up making her blood boil. The fantasy was ruined and all she wanted was to push her ex away and make Lena scream her name.

 _Friends shouldn’t think about friends this way._ She told herself, for the thousandth time. It felt like she’d spent the entirety of her friendship with Lena telling herself those very words. Could she even really call herself Lena’s friend, if all she thought about was stealing Lena from her boyfriend and fucking the living daylights out of her, until she forgot how to say the name ‘James’?

Kara swallowed, aware she had been silent too long. “That’s okay. I know how that...situation has been tough.”

She shot Lena the best sympathetic look she could muster. _Be a good friend. A good_ **friend** _._

Lena sighed. “I need to break up with him.” She admitted quietly. Kara took in a breath and held it.

“He’s always been so kind to me but….” She shot Kara a helpless look and lifted her shoulders. “There’s nothing there.”

“I know what you mean.” Kara confessed. “Mo—I mean, _Mike_ and I.....I just kept feeling like if I wanted it to be love—“

“—Then it would be.” Lena finished for her. She found the wine and poured herself a generous glass, before offering a second one to Kara. “I feel the same way sometimes. But I also wonder if there’s just something wrong with me all around.”

She laughed, and the sound was unpleasant.

“There’s nothing wrong with you.” Kara had to focus to not break the wine glass with the force of her emotions. “Lena. Nothing at all.”

“Oh, there might be.” Lena took a sip of her wine, but her eyes were sparkling again, not self-effacing. Kara breathed an inward sigh of relief. _Why does she keep smiling at me like that?_

“For example, I already ate two of your potstickers.”

Kara’s smile dropped. “Okay, that is not cool.”

“Tough shit, Danvers.” Lena playfully made a grab for the container. “Maybe I feel like a few more. Maybe potstickers ease the pain.”

Kara grabbed the box, and Lena’s arm skidded across her chest, lighting every nerve ending on fire. She had to pretend not to be affected by the closeness as she fended her off, keeping the container just out of reach.

“Potstickers are off-limits, Lena, you know this!”

Lena switched tactics, suddenly, and she was closer, winding towards Kara’s ear. Her breath was minty and damp, and every inch of her was pressed along Kara’s front.

Every inch.

“Pretty _please_?”

“O-okay. Here you go.”

Kara almost dropped the box in Lena’s lap in her haste. Potstickers didn’t seem nearly as important as they once were. _What are potstickers anyway? Just food._ She doesn’t need food. She _needs_ more of Lena against her body.

Lena blinked, surprised, and then laughed. “Are you kidding? All it took was a _please?”_ She drew back and offered the container to Kara, all smiles. “I didn’t have _that_ bad of a day, Kara, and besides, I got them for you.”

Lena leaned in again, and Kara nearly stiffened into a plank.

“And I didn’t really eat any. All eighteen are in there. Count ‘em.” She winked as she slid away.

 _Rao, save me. Save me from that wink._ Kara shoveled potstickers in her mouth until her brain stopped replaying the way that Lena’s breasts felt crushed against her arm.

                                                                           ***

The next time Lena came over for Sleepover Night, James wasn’t in the picture anymore, and Kara couldn’t help the guilty sense of satisfaction. She was determined to make up for it, however, and had even ordered a kale salad instead of pizza. There were also brownies, sure, but Kara didn’t think that _truly_ counted as being unhealthy. Lena had seemed appreciative, anyway.

They didn’t talk about James, or the breakup. Lena didn’t seem to want to, and Kara hadn’t truly wanted to push for it. Keeping Lena happy was the priority of the evening.

Building a blanket fort had been Kara’s idea. The last time Lena slept over, Kara had casually mentioned how she and Alex had grown up making forts with anything they could find. Lena made a little face and murmured something about Lillian Luthor not appreciating any disrupting of her designer couches, and then changed the subject. That had crushed Kara’s heart in sympathy for the little girl that Lena had been, alone in a sterile home where ambition was prized over warmth or love...It wasn’t fair. So she instructed that Lena bring blankets and pillows the next time.

She hadn’t expected them to all be brand new, and hideously expensive, but that wasn’t entirely surprising, either. After all, Lena appeared to barely sleep at her own apartment. The only times she seemed to stop working was when Kara asked her to. Kara often wondered if Lena thought she would stop breathing if she stopped working, like a shark. Regarding the quilted comforter in her arms—still bearing a Sak’s tag—she figured it might be the case.

“Okay, stand the pillows up like that...no, not like _that_ , here let me—“ She dropped the blanket and tried to slide past Lena’s midsection to grab the large couch cushion she was grappling with, but it toppled before she could get it.

They both went down under the domino collapse of the other cushions, giggling breathlessly. Kara’s hands went out to brace herself and found she had landed on something warm and impossibly soft. One hand had skidded against Lena’s stomach, riding up under her sweatshirt, and the other was on her chest.

On her right breast, to be exact.

Kara squeaked and flung the couch cushions with a bit more force than she’d intended. They exploded up and away, and she rolled off of Lena quickly, heat flaming through her cheeks. The Luthor was still laughing, breathy and high, and she reacted slower, drawing herself up on her elbows as her chuckles faded into a happy sigh.

“You know, you’d think I’d know more about building construction, given that I saw mine go up.”

“You also saw it go down.” Kara reminded her, coughing to cover her flustered state. “I’d imagine that you’re a demolitions expert by now.”

Lena gasped in mock outrage and flung a pillow that Kara had to will herself not to dodge.

“You take that back, Kara Danvers!” She got to her knees and pressed a cushion onto Kara’s midsection, threatening to sit on it. “I think I’m a construction _expert_ and you’d make a very fine _chair_ , how’s about that?”

Kara couldn’t help herself. She rose up, grinning, and sent her fingers into Lena’s underarms. “Oh yeah? Well, how’s about you get tickled, then? Lena Construction Expert Luthor? Huh?”

Lena shrieked, in delight and in breathless laughter, and toppled onto Kara. They rolled, and Kara pinned her again, as Lena wiggled fruitlessly below. The bucking of her hips was doing something tight to Kara’s midsection, so she released Lena’s wrists in a hurry, but couldn’t bring herself to rise from straddling her. There was a crushed lily scent when she inhaled, and it was intoxicating. _Her perfume_ , Kara realized.

Her mouth was open. She snapped it shut, and suppressed a shudder. Lena didn’t seem to notice. She smiled, looking secretive, and reached up to adjust the glasses, skewed on Kara’s face.

“You know, without these, you’re a dead ringer for…”

“Supergirl. I know. I get that a lot but...” Even to Kara her laugh sounded forced and awkward.

Lena raised a brow. “...I was going to say a young Dorothy Stratton. Or maybe Margeaux Hemingway.”

Kara swallowed, thickly. _Maybe try not announcing it, genius._

“But I could see Supergirl, too.” Lena continued, smoothly. Her voice was rich and smoky and she drew herself up on her elbows. “After all, didn’t I tell you? You’re _my_ hero.”

Her face was so close to Kara’s—chin tilted up in that unconsciously seductive smirk of hers—that she could have leaned down and kissed Lena right then if she wanted to. And oh, _Rao_ , her guts twisted with how much she wanted to. It may have even shown on her face for the briefest of instances….

And then she was up, nearly knocking Lena back to the floor in her haste.

“Okay so we need to reconstruct this fort, clearly.” Kara forced a laugh through a cough. “C’mon Luthor, where’s that commerce-building spirit?”

She pulled the sighing, reluctant Lena to her feet, and silently cursed herself for watching as her friend readjusted her sweatshirt.

_If I get close like that again...I don’t know what I’ll do._

                                                                                 ***

Two weeks later, and the blanket fort was actually a success, after much finagling. Kara reclined comfortably, watching tv from inside of the fort. Framed by a makeshift doorway of couch cushions and a throw blanket, she could see the personifications of Batman and Robin capering around in a much-dramatized Gotham City. The actors looked nothing like the actual heroes she knew, and so the show was both amusingly inaccurate and strangely captivating.

She snorted and leaned over to Lena. “This is crazy. If they want us to assume Bruce Wayne is a heterosexual man here, then whoever is producing this is doing a piss-poor job of—“ She trailed off as she realized Lena was asleep. “—pretending...”

Kara had to swallow a breath as she watched her friend draw even, deep breaths, her head tilted onto Kara’s shoulder. Lena was curled into her side, smaller than she thought someone with the presence of Lena actually could possibly be, Kara wanted to protect her and kiss her awake, all in the same confusing jumble. She settled for tentatively putting her arm around Lena instead, drawing her closer.

Lena let out a sleepy little noise of contentment, and her lips parted. “Kara…” She breathed.

Kara froze, and waited with bated breath, but that was all. Lena’s eyelids fluttered, and she seemed to drop into deeper sleep, judging by her heartbeat. Her breath was warm against Kara’s side, damp heat that she could feel through her tank top. Kara gulped, and lay back down, trying to be still. Her heart thudded and she lay awkwardly, feeling a rising lump in her throat.

 _Maybe no more sleepovers just us._ She reasoned, staring at the blanket ‘ceiling’ above her head. _Maybe I’ll only invite her over if there’s a group._

_Yeah. Groups are better. Groups are safe._

                                                                                  ***

_Groups suck._

Kara decided, silently and firmly, the next Friday night as she watched Lena nearly collapse against Sam in giggles. Her cheeks were flushed, red from wine and laughter, and her voice had that high, happy quality that was supposed to be only for Kara. It was Kara who could make her laugh like that. Not _Sam_.

Game Night was supposed to be a shoe-in. An easy win. Some Monopoly, or Pictionary, some drinks. Charades, maybe. What could go wrong?

Except Alex invited Sam, and Sam broadly declared board games to be stupid and boring, and now the plan was all askew and Lena was _touching Sam._

Kara had never disliked Lena’s childhood friend before, but she found herself staring daggers across the couch at the pair, sullen and uneasy, as Sam cracked joke after joke to make Lena explode. At this moment, and this moment alone, she disliked nearly everything about the Arias woman, from her well-done makeup to her neat boots, but _especially_ how familiarly her hand landed on Lena’s pencil-skirted lap, dangerously close to her thigh.

For the first time she caught herself wondering if that hand had ever slipped _between_ those alabaster thighs. They were girlhood friends, after all. Alex said all human girls experimented with their best friends, and Sam was leaning awfully _close_ ….Kara had to shake her head twice to catch back up on the conversation.

Sam was saying something about a drinking game, and Alex responded with enthusiasm, much to Kara’s chagrin. Her sister did not seem to share her newfound distaste for Sam: much the opposite, in fact. She was leaning forward from their side of the couch into Sam’s space, grinning and weaving from the wine. For the first time, Kara realized Alex was perhaps a little drunk.

“A drinking game!” Her sister crowed, eyes on Sam and no one else. “How fun, I haven’t played one of those since college. What did’ya have in mind, Arias?”

“The biggest and best.” Sam responded, slapping her hand down onto the coffee table and nearly upsetting her empty glass. “Truth or Dare, of course.”

“Of course,” Alex echoed with a sly smile, and Kara felt her stomach begin to sink.

“I don’t know if I—“ she started, but Lena trilled excitedly and cut her off.

“Oh, I love drinking games! I’ll go first, does anyone wanna dare me?”

Sam pointed with her glass between the elder Danvers and the Luthor, as she poured herself another portion from the assembly on the table. “Yeah, Lena, I dare you to kiss Alex.”

 _Oh, I_ **really** _don’t like you Sam._

There was a shattering noise, and Kara looked down to realize she’d squeezed the stem of her wine goblet into oblivion. A fine dust powder was running through her fingers. Alex was looking at her with suspicion and curiosity etched all over her face.

_Damn it. Alex is never going to let me live this down._

Lena’s mouth dropped open in tandem, but only Sam spoke. “Jesus, Danvers, your sister just Thor’d that glass.”

“Oh my god, Kara, are you okay?” Lena was getting up, concern written all over her eyes. “I don’t even know how that could possibly—“

“I’m fine!” She nearly squeaked, sitting upright with the shattered remnants of her glass in her cupped hands like it was an offering. “Totally fine! I set it down too hard, I think. Let me get this cleaned up. No, no, it’s _fine_ , Lena.”

“She’s fine.” Alex echoed, arching a brow. “Here Kara, don’t dump that in the sink, let me help you.”

Once over in the kitchen, Alex drew her in by her elbow. “You okay? Why are you looking at Sam across the room like you want to strangle her?”

“I’m good.” Kara managed, feeling her chest tighten. She forced a smile and slid the remainder of her glass into the trash. “Super. _Fine_. Don’t know what you mean.”

Alex gave her a lingering look, but, thankfully, abandoned her to rejoin the party. As Kara sat back down, Sam clapped her hands together.

“Okay, then. No more glass breaking, but I believe a kiss is in order. Luthor, if you would oblige…?”

Lena rolled her eyes, but scooted forward on the couch, leaning across the coffee table to Alex—who looked altogether too-pleased about this for Kara’s own personal comfort. “You’re an asshole, Arias. Alex, are you in?”

“Show me what you got, Luthor.” Her sister looked smugly over at Sam and leaned closer, lips parted.

Kara fought down the urge to leap across the room and shove her foster sister away from the object of her desire. She felt herself half rise, and managed to slam back down, but it was close. Her nails nearly cut into her palms as she clenched them tightly into fists, watching Lena close her eyes and meet Alex across the coffee table.

The kiss was light, chaste, and quick. Hardly more than a polite peck, but Lena’s lips did linger a bit, and the soft, wet sound was shudder-worthy. Kara breathed an audible sigh of relief when they parted.

“No way.” Sam scoffed. “That was barely a kiss. Lame.”

“You didn’t specify how long, _or_ with tongue or not.” Lena fired back, primly withdrawing to her seat on the couch. “Now it’s my turn.”

“I won’t make that mistake again.” Sam threatened, darkly, and Kara swallowed. She didn’t doubt the Arias woman would make good on that threat, and quietly resolved not to chose Dare if Sam picked her, next time.

Alex looked mildly dazed, but managed to regain footing enough to jab Sam in the side. Sam looked down at her, and Alex whispered into her ear. Kara could have caught it, with or without superhearing, but she was deliberately avoiding it. _Let Alex and Sam be flirty together. As long as they’re both not being flirty with Lena._

Lena was looking at her oddly by the time Kara managed to refocus on her. Her green eyes were unreadable, but Kara could have sworn she saw a hint of understanding flicker through them before Kara coughed hurriedly into her hand and ducked away. “Ah, Lena, it’s your turn.”

“Right.” Lena looked vindictive at Sam, narrowing her eyes. “That means it’s _your_ turn, Arias. Batter up to Alex over there. Thirty seconds, with tongue.”

“Jesus, is everyone going to kiss me?” Alex faux-complained, but her eyes told a different story. She shot Lena a look that was almost grateful, as Sam made a theatrical show of cracking her knuckles. “Oh well, c’mere then.”

Alex and Sam’s kiss made Kara feel much worse, but for different reasons. It was definitely longer than thirty seconds, for one, and it was definitely more _sexual_ , for another. There were some noises. Hands went in hair. It was _far_ too much for any sibling to have to witness.

By the time Sam smugly withdrew, Alex looked more dazed than ever, and Kara was gagging at the far end of the couch, curled into a fetal position while Lena laughed hysterically at her plight.

“Lena, they’re _going over the time limit!”_

“Oh do you not like watching your sister make out? Is that uncomfortable for you?” Alex wiped her lips and shot Kara a withering look. “Try watching you kiss Mo—-Mike.”

Kara colored swiftly. “We don’t need to talk about that.”

“Yes.” Lena’s look was almost stone for a moment. “We don’t. _Anyway,_ Alex’s turn.”

Several rounds later, all the humans had gotten progressively drunker, and the game was getting more...inventive. Alex had already told the story of her first time for a Truth, and Kara had had to cover her ears for much of it, but the rest was pretty funny, she had to admit. Sam had had to demonstrate her bra opening technique, which was interesting to watch. Lena had taken a shot and told them all that James was underwhelmingly hung, which sent the room into screaming hysterics.

Kara hadn’t been left out, of course. She’d taken a Dare, which was a tame lob from Lena: she’d had to rip her own shirt off her back, Hulk-style, and do a double arm curl. She still didn’t know why Lena’s eyes had shone so brightly during that, nor why she blushed so hard, but Sam seemed to find it all hilarious.

Now, it was Sam’s turn once more, and she seemed to delight in drawing out her pick, dawdling her finger on the rim of a wine glass like Cersei Lannister and regarding them with a fiendish grin.

“ _Go_ , Sam.” Lena rolled her eyes, and took another sip.

“I’m _considering.”_ Sam waved her glass, sloshing some Pinot Grigio around. “There’s _options.”_

“You’re drunk.”

“And you’re up, Luthor. I choose you.” Sam pointed, if a little waveringly.

Lena, despite her proclamation, seemed more than a little tipsy herself, judging by the way she slapped her chest at Sam and pointed two fingers aggressively.

“Well, let’s go, then. Dare time, bitch.”

Sam fixed her friend with a delighted smirk and snorted into her glass. “Oh yeah? Dare?”

“Yeah. _Duh_. I said it.” Lena was weaving a little in her seat but narrowed her eyes convincingly enough.

“Okay.” Sam sat up straighter. “I dare you to give Kara a lapdance. Full-on, full contact, for the entire length of a song, _and_ I get to choose the song. Is that specific enough for you?”

_Oh. My. Rao._

“Damn you, Arias.” Lena sighed theatrically. She caught Kara’s deer-in-headlights stare, and arched a brow. “Is that okay with you, Kara?”

“Of course it’s okay with her.” Sam snorted. “S’a dare. She has to let you do it.”

“She absolutely does not have to. She can _consent._ ” Lena shot back, but Kara wasn’t listening. Her brain had gone slack-jawed.

 _Sam is_ **_good_.** _Sam’s a good person. Thank you, Sam, I’m sorry I ever doubted you. Oh, they’re all looking at me now._ She shook herself, slightly, and tried to force a normal expression.

“It’s cool! Uh, I’m cool with it. It’s fine.”

Her voice had a high squeak that she’d never heard before, and she didn’t like how knowingly Alex was looking at her. “ _Uhm_. What song?”

“Gimme a minute.” Sam held up one finger and began the laborious attempt to unlock her phone. Alex rolled her eyes and leaned over to help, and Lena scooted closer to Kara on the couch.

“Really, it’s okay if it makes you too uncomfortable.” Lena told her, quietly, nodding at Sam. “She just likes to press my buttons because I took that Strip to Fit class with her last year.”

_Strip to Fit. Dear Rao, I think I’m gonna die._

Kara wet her lips. “No, it’s fine. It’s a Dare, you know?” She laughed, nervously, and could feel beads of sweat forming on her upper lip as Lena looked at her. “Let’s make a good show for them, I guess.”

“Is that what you want?” Lena’s voice was so low Kara had to look at her to be sure she wasn’t hallucinating the edge of desire that hard roughened her tone. _She sounds like sex itself when she talks like that._ “A good show?”

“I—“ Kara opened her mouth, but to say what, she didn’t know. She was saved by Sam’s throat clearing.

“I found it.” She sang out, as Alex leaned over her shoulder. “Ariana Grande, let’s do this. You ready?”

“ _Really_?”

“I said I choose the song, Luthor. I didn’t say I was picking Tom-fuckin’-Waits. Now take Kara to the champagne room, already.”

“Give me a second.” Lena shimmied off the couch, and pulled her hair into a ponytail. Her skirt was short, Kara realized, and her stockings long and black. They appeared to go all the way to her thighs. _Dear Earth God, thank you for V-neck sweaters and thigh highs._

“Okay. Go.”

The song started, but all Kara could hear was the blood rushing in her ears as Lena Luthor slowly mounted her lap, grinning like a cat, as she placed her hands on Kara’s shoulders in preparation. Her thighs bracketed Kara’s lap, sleek as racehorses, and suddenly Kara didn’t know what to do with her hands. She twisted them, helplessly to the side. The skirt was rolling up, a bit, and the paleness of Lena’s upper thighs called to her like a moon.

“Here,” Leaning down, Lena’s fingers molded over Kara’s anxious, fluttering hands and brought them to the curve of her hips. Her smile was dark, and knowing. “Hold onto this.”

Kara thought her heart might explode, but she did as she was bid, molding her fingers delicately around the soft curves she felt there. She thought there was a good possibility that she could die happy from this feeling alone...and then Lena started to move.

The pace of the song had increased, and so had Lena’s hips. They rolled, slow and steady like a rising tsunami, as did her body. She weaved easily against Kara’s prone, helpless torso, nails scratching on her chest, and Kara could feel every inch of her, snaking and sliding. Her breath would whisper across Kara’s neck, and then she’d be arching, or slithering down, or leaning all the way back, almost to the coffee table before she slowly brought herself back up. All the while her pelvis rocked firmly against Kara, bringing a level of arousal out of the blonde Kryptonian that she didn’t even know she had.

The singer was telling them all that _God is a woman,_ and Kara felt heavily inclined to agree. She blinked up at Lena, feeling as if she’d been paralyzed, and Lena smiled down at her. Her lips were turned up—like she had a secret.

Kara’s breath was short, and the room had all but disappeared. Sam and Alex had faded away to nothing in the background. Arousal spiked crazily in her mind, and her fingers flexed, unconsciously. She was _wet,_ and she _wanted,_ and Lena was the driving epicenter behind it all, looking into her eyes like that same secret was shared between them, biting her lip—her red, red lip—and slowly rolling down.

After about a minute, she heard Alex cough in the background, uncomfortably. “Okay, that’s probably—-“

“Shut up, Danvers.” Sam’s voice was rough-edged, and quiet. “I’m watching something here.”

Alex shut up without further protest, aside from an unhappy noise in her throat. Kara, thinking on it later, would realize this meant her sister wasn’t quite so uncomfortable as she’d thought. The sight of Lena was mesmerizing, for everyone in that room, that much was clear. Kara couldn’t blame them, either of them. She hardly even spared a thought. Everything in her brain was Lena, Lena, _Lena._

“Are you okay?” Lena breathed into her ear, around the second minute mark. “Is this too much?”

“No.” Kara told her, staring up at her even as Lena’s breasts ghosted inches from her face.

Her fingers clenched, staring at those perfect twin globes. She could see Lena’s nipples rising under her sweater, and squeezed around her handful of pert ass without thinking, eliciting a little gasp. That doomed her: she thrust up. The move was unconscious, but her pelvis connected to the brunette’s on the downward roll, sending a snap of pleasure to her clit, and Lena let out a moan that ruined all of Kara’s self control.

She did it again, more purposefully this time, and Lena’s eyes flew to hers, full of questions. In response, Kara thrust again, and pulled Lena closer. She knew her eyes were dark and her lips were open, panting with lust. She knew exactly what she looked like, reflected in Lena’s eyes, right before she pulled her in to kiss her.

Somewhere in the background, Sam whistled, and Alex said _oh my_ very quietly, but that was far away. On another planet. Kara was too preoccupied.

Lena’s lips were _soft_ and her tongue tasted like raspberries from the lambic she’d been drinking. Fizzy and sweet. Kara couldn’t get enough. She wanted to drink from Lena’s mouth— the taste was making her drunker than any human alcohol concoction could ever hope to achieve.

She couldn’t get her close enough, either. Her hands pulled at Lena’s spine, and at her hip, keeping her locked in. Luckily, the brunette didn’t seem to be complaining: she was too busy moaning into Kara’s mouth and pressing closer with each—frankly, pornographic—roll of her hips.

The song ended, but the kiss went on. And on. Lena’s tongue licked into her mouth, tasting, and Kara couldn’t swallow her groans. She knew, somewhere in the back of her mind, that the game had ended long ago, for both of them, and this was the result. She never wanted it to stop.

Eventually, however, Lena pulled away, gasping for air, and rested her forehead against Kara’s. They blinked at each other like fools, and the room seemed to sway. Her glasses were hanging from one ear, and her makeup was smudged, but Lena was still looking at her like she wanted to devour her whole, and it made everything in Kara tighten.

Kara was almost leaning back up for another kiss when she heard Sam stand up, and her head swiveled guiltily around.

“Well,” the Arias woman was saying, smugly shouldering her bag. “My work here is done. Alex, care to share a Lyft home?”

“What?”

“I mean, unless you want to stay and watch—“

“Oh God, _no_. No, I’ll get my coat.” Alex locked eyes with Kara for a second and shook her head. “You...uh...enjoy yourself, sis.”

“She will.” Lena answered for her, possessively. She was purposefully not looking at anyone but Kara; fingers still stroking through blonde hair, loosening it from her ponytail. Her hips rocked forward, subtly.

Sam whistled in response. “Damn, maybe _I_ wanna stay and watch.”

Kara found her voice, hoarse and croaking as it was. “Out. Get out of my apartment.”

Alex managed to drag Sam away by her elbow, mumbling about having seen enough, but Sam just gave Kara a pair of enthusiastic thumbs up over her shoulder. The door slammed shut, and Kara could hear her sister audibly groan and yell that Sam owed her after that—but she wasn’t paying much attention. Her eyes were filled with Lena, wondering how _anything_ could be that green.

“Hi.” She whispered, and reached up to adjust her glasses.

“Why don’t you take those off?” Lena didn’t wait for her to respond. Slim fingers plucked the glasses off, and, before she could say another word, pulled the ponytail loose from its band. “There, that’s better.”

Kara was caught with anxiety, tempted to suddenly pretend she was blind. But Lena was looking at her with such searching intensity that she couldn’t look away, even though she knew what was coming. She swallowed, and watched Lena’s face set in confirmation.

“I knew it.”

“Lena, I—“

“Wine glass stems don’t shatter on their own, Kara.” Lena told her, mildly, and twisted for a second to set the glasses down behind her on the table. She righted herself again, and mussed up Kara’s blond locks.

“You look so much better like this. I was beginning to wonder why a reporter didn’t style her hair any differently than a ponytail, but I think I already knew. I think I always knew, actually.”

“I wanted to tell you.” Kara confessed, feeling her heart throb with guilt.

“Hush.” Lena put a finger on her lips. “Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” Kara still didn’t understand, until Lena swept her sweater over her head, and the sight of a lacy black bra left her speechless with the realization.

“Tomorrow, not tonight.” Lena said, by way of explanation, and guided Kara’s hands again, sliding them up and around to her breasts.

                                                                            ***

When Kara thought back on that first night, the images had a halcyon quality. She could see herself carrying Lena to the bedroom, no longer afraid to flex her muscles, and stripping the Luthor of clothing along the way. The sweater was left behind on the couch, the skirt draped over a chair, and a pair of black stockings were hanging off of the hallway lamp. The scandalous bra and its-equally-scandalous matching pair of panties trailed behind on the floor.

Lena was beautifully naked by the time she got to the bedroom, and she wasted no time in ensuring Kara was left the same. Her kisses were lightning quick, and rapid-fire, as she divested Kara of everything from socks to sweatshirt, but she kept having to dance away from reaching, superhuman hands. Lena batted her grasp away, giggling, as she unbuckled Kara’s pants.

“Calm down,” she told Kara, eyes smudged with dark mascara. She gripped Kara’s wrist and slid her index finger into her mouth, licking the digit in a showy, long line.

Kara nearly screamed at the heat of the wicked tongue dancing underneath her knuckle. “Lena, _fuck—“_

 _“_ Oh _now_ you swear?” The Luthor’s laugh was high and delighted. “Good to know. Now. Pants off, Danvers.”

Kara swallowed and obeyed, hurrying to shuck her underwear off as well. Lena was climbing back onto her lap before she could get them down past her knees, however, and she had to kick vigorously to get the combined heft of her jeans and panties rolled down. Lena was definitely not going to waste time. The brunette was all over her: kissing and _biting_ —real, sharp little bites that made Kara’s stomach flop into knots.

They were both naked now, and the insistent push of Lena’s hips brought the wet hair between her legs brushing against Kara’s, and the electricity of that secret, sexual dampness made the Kryptonian nearly foam at the mouth. She wanted to touch, and be touched. She wanted to _worship._

She filled her hands with Lena’s breasts, and sighed as almost three years worth of fantasy became reality. Eagerly, she coaxed the dusky-pink pebbles of Lena’s nipples to life with her thumbs, and the brunette paused in her ministrations on Kara’s neck to laugh, husky and low.

“You really are a boob girl, huh?” She teased, sliding back to arch a little into Kara’s fingers.

A grunt was Kara’s only affirmation. She burrowed her face in Lena’s chest, nipping and sucking, and was rewarded with a silken gasp as her lips found a nipple. Wrapping her tongue around it, she sucked, slowly, and Lena let out a moan that would have made an angel blush.

“ _Fuck_ , Kara.” Lena wiggled against her, trying to offer herself. “ _More_.”

It took a moment for Kara to focus long enough to realize what Lena meant—but the purposeful rolls of the brunette’s hips told her soon enough. She let go of Lena’s reddened nipple with a lingering kiss, and let her tongue trail up a wet, hot line up the Luthor’s long, aristocratic neck, as her fingers found their way down, down, down.

There was a dark, wet tangle of curls, and then, pure slick. Lena’s cunt was pink, split and open. Inside, Kara could even see a little flushed heat—red, as if she’d already been waiting to be fucked. It brought out something dark and primitive inside of her that she didn’t know she had, and suddenly, she was rolling Lena back onto the bed.

The brunette let out a sharp, surprised laugh at the change of positions, but she was soon sucking in her breath as Kara pinned her arms above her head with one hand and roamed down her body with the other, finding her primed and _ready_.

“You’re so wet.” Kara told her, as if she didn’t already know, but Lena arched and moaned anyway. Her eyelashes fluttered rapidly against her cheeks as Kara explored, slow and soft, outlining the lips of her labia and tracing circles around her clit. Slippery strands clung to her fingers with each pass. It was intoxicating.

“God, Kara,” Lena’s breathy, cultured voice had the hint of a whine to it, and Kara instantly decided she liked how it sounded. _Bratty._  “Just fucking _fuck_ me already.”

“Not yet.” Kara responded, reveling. She liked the power; oh _yes_. It was definitely going to her head, the way that Lena could writhe and struggle below her but could not get free…

“I wanna taste you first.” She told the captive Luthor, and Lena’s green eyes went wide.

She had to release Lena’s hands to make her way down, kissing and sucking at every perfect piece of skin she could find. Lena kept her arms above her head however, and her soft belly muscles quivered in anticipation, tightening with her breath. Kara could hear her heartbeat hammering away, and it made her taut with anticipation.

“So gorgeous.” She told Lena, without even thinking about it, as she licked into the curve of her hipbone, sucking at the ridge of bone there. “You’re so fucking beautiful, Lena.”

“Kara,” Lena’s voice was shaky, and her wetness was streaked along her thighs, coating Kara’s fingers as she stroked them. “Oh _god,_  I want—“

“I know,” Kara soothed, dragging her tongue over the sweet spot where thigh met pussy. She closed her eyes, savoring every detail: taste, scent, little missed hairs that tickled her nose, raised spots, creases. It was all _perfect_. She nosed her whole face into Lena’s cunt, moaning brokenly as her tongue licked up in a wide, flat line.

Lena bucked and spasmed, but Kara’s free hand pinned her pelvis down, keeping her steady. With the other, she entered Lena with first one finger, then two, as the Luthor’s hips kept bucking and she cried out for more. Her tongue zeroed in on the rosy hood protecting Lena’s swollen clit, and began to fuck her with two fingers as she went to work with her mouth.

Kara would have happily worked her tongue to exhaustion like that—flickering rapid-fire over Lena’s sensitive little clit, while her fingers hooked inside, plumbing that raised, spongy spot that made Lena yell and curl her toes. But, after three orgasms that clenched around her fingers in rippling waves, Lena tugged on her hair and tried to close her thighs, laughing weakly.

“Mmmmno _, no_ more, _Jesus_ ,” Lena shuddered and twitched, clinging to Kara’s shoulders as she dragged her back up for a messy kiss. She didn’t seem to be able to move for a long time, and lay with her legs apart for a while, as if she didn’t even care to close them. Finally she rolled, and tucked her chin below Kara’s, breathing heavy onto her collarbone.

Kara was delighted by this new Lena—curling kittenish against her chest and panting hard—and she didn’t want the night to end. Her heart was jumping with a kind of nervous energy, and it goaded her on.

“You can take more.” She urged, kissing into Lena’s sweat-streaked forehead. “C’mon, there’s something I want to try.”

Lena raised her eyebrows weakly. “Bring me a glass of water, and then we’ll see.”

Kara did as she was bid, scampering out of bed naked and skidding down the hallway to the kitchen. When she returned, triumphant, with a Wonder Woman tumbler nearly overflowing, Lena laughed, and the rich sound ricocheted through Kara’s thrilled nerves.

Kara, true to form, made sure Lena drank the whole glass. “Hydration is very important, Lena.”

The Luthor rolled her eyes, but the familiar gesture had lost a lot of bite—thanks to her flushed, glowing state. “Especially given the apparent disparity between human and alien stamina.”

Kara had been reaching under her bed, knocking a few dusty shoe boxes aside until she found what she wanted. The package hadn’t ever been used—it’d been bought in a closeted whim one night, and she would be lying to herself if she didn’t admit that perhaps she’d been waiting for this exact purpose. The harness was a pair of boyshorts, and Kara slipped them on, trying the fit.

Lena was watching her, curiously, over the rim of the glass, and her thighs gave a tell-tale twitch when she saw the black O-ring at the front of the shorts. Kara could hear her heartbeat increase again, and she found herself grinning, enjoying the unfair advantage as she slipped 7” of silicone into place in the harness.

“Oh.” Lena’s hand was shaky as she set down the glass on the bedside. “So that’s what you wanted to try.”

“Yeah.” Kara was trying for smooth, as she stroked the fake cock, but her voice had a rough, needy edge. She cleared her throat. “Do you not want….?”

“No, I do want.” Lena was nodding her head vigorously, and her thighs fell open once more, slick with their earlier exertions. “God, I really, _really_ do want. Come here.”

Any awkwardness that Kara might have felt clambering back onto the bed with a thick piece of silicone jutting between her legs was banished into nothingness when Lena took hold of the cock and pressed firmly, driving the base back against her clit. Kara groaned, helplessly, and grabbed her wrist, but Lena did it again, and again, until Kara was bucking into her hand, panting at the pressure.

Lena guided the blunt tip of the cock until it was nudging against her outer lips, and then her hand moved to the small of Kara’s back, pressing urgently. Her breath was ragged. “Kara…”

“Say please.” Kara liked the brief flash of defiance in Lena’s eyes: it made her shudders of submission all the sweeter. “Ask me nicely.”

She gave a weak thrust and the tip caught at Lena’s entrance, swollen from her fingers. Lena let out a long exhale, and her fingers clenched on Kara’s back.

“ _Please_ ,” she begged, without a scrap of shame left. “ _Fuck_ me. Use me. Do whatever you want, Kara, I just need—“

Kara was already groaning and lurching forward, all self control lost. Her hands braced on the headboard above Lena, and she began to thrust, as pale thighs rose to lock around her waist. She could hear the obscene noises of their bodies coupling together—the slick, slapping noise the cock made every time she dragged back before slamming deep into Lena’s welcoming cunt. It drove her on like a brand.

Lena’s nails were digging into the meat of her back, nearly piercing her skin, and it would have been painful had she not been fully sun charged. As it was, it was a reminder of how _deep_ she was getting, and how much Lena seemed to appreciate it, judging by her noises. She made sure to plummet into that spongy, ridged spot on each pass, trying to push the head of the toy into it as deeply as possible to keep Lena making those breathless, wild moans.

She fucked Lena at a frantic pace, feeling drunk on sensation. Lena was making such perfect noises with each sharp snap of her hips—mouth open and eyes rounded as if she couldn’t believe how good it felt, how good _Kara_ was making her feel—all of it was combining to bring her closer and closer.

“Oh god, oh god, oh fuck, _Kara!”_

Lena was chanting, thrashing on the bed. Her hips were rising to meet Kara’s, to try and take more of the cock each time. With each drag of Kara’s hips, the toy jostled her own clit in such a way that the pressure began to build, curling in her belly. She couldn’t give Lena any kind of verbal warning, so she desperately sped up, trying to bring them both over the edge.

It worked. Lena seized up below her, giving a hitching cry that gave way to spasmodic moans. Her back arched, and she clenched down, taking Kara as deep as she could get. Her final shudder dragged the base of the toy roughly against Kara’s swollen hood, and the pressure finally released in a dizzying rush.

Kara groaned into Lena’s neck for a long time as shared release shook their bodies. Her breath came hot and hard, as if she’d been fighting, but the sweet exhaustion in her limbs was a new, and much more welcome, feeling. She found she’d left finger-gouges in the wood of the headboard when she finally dropped her hands, and decided to leave that problem for another day. The trembling curves below her were all-consuming, all-occupying.

Kara managed to withdraw with a shaky breath, and Lena whined, a little, as if she regretted the loss, but she allowed Kara to depart, and sighed happily when the blonde crawled back up to lay her weight down on top of her again. She draped her arms around Kara’s neck, lazily.

“Thank God for Sam and her stupid games.” Lena joked, quietly, once the air in the room had settled and they lay entwined, admiring each other.

Kara hummed in agreement. “And Ariana Grande.” She reminded Lena, absently.

Lena’s eyes narrowed, curiously. “You really liked that song, huh?”

“Lena, you were grinding on me.” Kara pointed out, pulling Lena more firmly onto her chest. “I’d like just about any kind of music if you were all over me like that.”

An experimental look played over the Luthor’s face and she tilted her head to one side. Her hand began to stray dangerously down the bed, wrapping once more around the toy, which was sticky-wet with their combined efforts. The base rubbed firmly against Kara’s still-throbbing clit. “Is that so?”

Kara groaned in disbelief, both at her own, seemingly inexhaustible reserve of sexual energy when it came to Lena Luthor, and at the question. “Lena, what are you—“

Lena lifted her head, pertly, and swiveled until she saw the Amazon device that she’d given Kara as a Christmas present, sitting underused in the corner of the bedroom.

“Alexa,” she called, fluffing her hair. “Play Side to Side.”

Kara’s mouth dropped open as the device obligingly responded and Lena turned back to her with a fiendish grin.

“You’re gonna want to hold my hair.” She warned, and Kara groaned out loud.

                                                                             ***

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Hate it? Come yell at me on [ Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bitterbones87) about it. <3


End file.
